This invention relates to a device that includes a plurality of semiconductor chips and a method of making a device including a plurality of semiconductor chips.
Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be integrated into semiconductor devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in one embodiment, for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be configured as power transistors, power diodes or IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors).